galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
Rocket is a midfielder and former captain of The Snow Kids. He is the fourth player to use The Breath. He is the nephew of Aarch and the love interest of Tia. History Rocket was born shortly after the start of the Akillian Ice Age. His father Norata was a former Akillian football star and his mother Keira was an aspiring actress.Norata attempted to keep Rocket away from anything that is involved in Galactik Football due to his own past experiences and raised his son to take over the family florist business. Rocket also became a good mechanic aswell and built his own snowmobile which he uses to make deliveries for his father. He idolized Aarch who was his his role model and his uncle. Rocket meets Aarch shortly after his return to Akillian and he secretly desires to join the team that Aarch is attempting to assemble. However his father forbids him from going near the training centre. He encounters Tia when he sees her ship crash-land and has to pull her from the wreckage. She drags him to the football try outs although he is quickly taken away by his father. Rocket manages to sneak into Aarch Academy in the middle of the night where he activates the holotrainer and begins to secretly practice. This is witnessed by Clamp and Aarch who are impressed at his passing skills. Aarch manages to convince Norata to let him play in the match against the Red Tigers. He is later made captain during the Snow Kids' first match. At Genesis stadium, Rocket celebrates his 16th birthday, only to have itrevealed by Tia that she has tracked down his mother who works in a flower shop at the stadium, this shocks him deeply and causes him to isolate himself from Tia. Eventually he apologises for his actions and the two make up and eventually fall in love. After the team win the Galactik Football Cup, he tells D'Jok to accept the cup for the entrire team. Four Years Later, Rocket returns to Genesis Stadium with the rest of the team and reveals that he has been chosen to play in the All Star match against the latest Technoid Football team. Soon after, he goes with Tia to Genesis Forest, a forbidden section of the stadium. Tia accidently falls from a platform and Rocket jumps to save her and slows the fall by using The Breath. Rocket is then suspended for using the Breath outside of GF regulations and is about to leave Genesis to return to Akillian when Sinedd appears and introduces him to Netherball, an underground Galactik Football competition without rules. Rocket instantly become Netherball's top player and remains champion, refusing to return to his team even after he is cleared of wrongdoing and his suspension lifted. After the team discover his location they begin to ask him to come back. He refuses, feeling that Tia and the team no longer need him. After he faces Tia in Netherball and is defeated, she reassures him that he is still needed very much by her and the team. He realises the error of his ways and returns to the Snow Kids as midfielder, regaining some of the honour that he thought he had lost. He however does not wish to take the position of captain from D'jok and so declines the captain's armband. When he returns to training he begins to play selfishly (as he did in Netherball) but quickly begins to work as a team and creates an near unblockable shot that involves all the team using The Breath together. He turns hero in the semi-finals, scoring the golden goal after drawing flux from his teammates. In the finals against the Xenons he becomes the first player to break free from the heat of xenon and teaches his teammates how to avoid being frozen by using The Breath. He scores the deciding goal in a penalty shootout securing a second consecutive Galactik Football Cup title for The Snow Kids. Echoing Rocket's gesture of the previous season D'Jok asks Rocket to accept the Cup for the team. Personality Before Aarch arrived on Akillian, Rocket was a quiet somewhat lonely young man. He assisted his father in his business and spent much of his time practicing football in his private cave. Thanks to Tia and later the rest of his team he came more out of his shell. He is shown to be studious and can often be seen watching footage of opposing teams and analysing their weaknesses. He takes his position as captain very seriously, treating his team members with respect and leading the team on the field. He is not afraid to assert his position as captain when he needs to. After he begins to play Netherball, his attitude appears to change and he becomes ruthless, treating football like war, going as far as injuring Sinedd during one Netherball Match, and rejecting Tia when she asks him to return with her. Netherball causes him to suffer from hallucinations and in Dame Simbai's opinion does him considerable psychological harm. He requires a period of adjustment following Netheball but ultimately returns to being a team player. Relationships In the beginning of the series the only relationship really seen with Rocket is the one with his father. However they grow distant after he joins the Snow Kids. Also he didn't really have a relationship with his mother. But after his parents reunite, he begins to rebuild his relationships with them. He also has a good relationship with Aarch, his uncle, who gives him advice and even helped his relationship with Tia on one occasion. Rocket is good friends with all of his team members He treats them with respect and is there when they need him. His main relationship is with Tia whom he loves deeply, and who appears to now be his girlfriend until his suspension when he disappears to play Netherball. It also appears that his feelings for the team are still strong. However he doesn't want this to be seen by them. After returning to the Snow Kids he has begun to re-establish his relationships with his team mates, and after apologising to Tia they get back together. Category:Characters